


Thoughts.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Poem. Thoughts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene outside the Tourist Office, Jack and Ianto's second meeting, and the things I think they might have been thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts.

Thoughts.

 

Jack.

Who is this boy with the quiet voice?

Should I hire him here? Do I have a choice?

He knows who I am, I'm sure of it,

And what Weevils are, he knows quite a bit.

Should I Retcon him? Send him away?

He helped me, sure, but he's back again today.

This coffee is nice, its the best I've had,

Should I hire this kid? he's just a lad.

 

Ianto.

Oh, give me a chance! I saved your life.

Those Weevil teeth were sharp as a knife.

I need your help, I can't tell you why,

Don't turn me away, just let me try!

You like my coffee, I can tell.

I'm living Sir, in my personal hell.

Please give me a job, let me work for you.

Please let me show you what I can do.


End file.
